During its operation, a semiconductor device package may experience some degree of simultaneous switching noise (SSN). This may occur when multiple drivers switch simultaneously causing a voltage ripple in the device's power delivery system and offsetting the voltage reference within the semiconductor device package from its specified value. This voltage reference shift is commonly known as SSN and is exacerbated by the increased number of multiple drivers switching simultaneously in today's semiconductor device packages and the large inductance introduced by power and ground leads. As a result, SSN may cause errors in the operation of the chip (e.g., drivers not responding correctly). Therefore, the more SSN present, the less reliable the semiconductor device package will become.
One approach for minimizing SSN is to include decoupling capacitors (also referred to as bypass capacitors) in the package's power delivery system. Conventionally, decoupling capacitors are mounted on the top surface or bottom surface of the package substrate. In such an arrangement, the positive terminal end and negative terminal end of the decoupling capacitor are connected by vias to the power plane and ground plane respectively. Such an arrangement is sometimes referred to as on-package decoupling.
The use of decoupling capacitors limits options to provide structural strength to prevent warpage from stresses experienced by the package. As a result, there is a need to solve the problems of the related art by providing a semiconductor device package with structural strength to prevent warpage and increased surface area for decoupling capacitors.